


A Convincing Performance

by lizardman



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birds, Disappointing Jesus, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardman/pseuds/lizardman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka gets nasty in a church</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Convincing Performance

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to alicia. you deserve this.

“Do it again.”

Hisoka looked up at Illumi through mascara-heavy lashes, his mouth tilting into a smile. He shifted his weight from one ass cheek to the other. He had been sitting in the pews of an abandoned church for a while now, and his buns were getting a little sore. Illumi looked back blankly. He stood over him, even stiffer than the marble statue of Jesus behind him. A small sigh shifted his rigid posture ever so slightly downward.

“Please?”

Another sigh. Longer this time.

“Fine.”

Illumi closed his eyes and breathed. On the exhale, his eyes snapped open, and his aura flared around him. Purple haze clouded the room. He stared directly into Hisoka’s perfectly lined eyes, piercing his very soul with the intent to kill. His Ren was stronger than any Hisoka had experienced. Illumi could almost shake his carefully crafted defenses - the only person to ever come close to doing so. The thought delighted him.

Heat rose in Hisoka’s groin. He licked his lips as the corners of his mouth curled into a nasty little Grinch smile. He stroked his crotch gently over the loose fabric of his pants. He was half hard already, and this was only the appetizer.

“Illumi, I know you can do better than that,” Hisoka teased, pulling away the waistband of his shitty clown knickers.

Illumi squinted, just barely. His aura was almost audible. It seemed to swallow Hisoka, shooting invisible daggers into his gut. Hisoka sighed in pleasure. He whipped out his now completely-hard boner and firmly grasped it. He licked his other hand from the knuckles up and brought it into his mouth, almost gagging on his own fingers. Hisoka wrapped the spit-soaked hand around his cock and gave it a few solid pumps. Illumi’s aura was getting stronger by the second. Fear and loathing filled Hisoka’s insides, directly to his core. He relished it - that delicious feeling of being wanted. He sped up the pace of his hand to about 126 bpm.

“More, oh God, please,” whined Hisoka, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Spit dripped onto his chest. He looked like a big gross baby.

Illumi sneered, and the room seemed to spin. His eyes swirled with pure bloodlust, knocking his Ren totally out of control. An entire flock of crows busted through the stained-glass windows and circled both Hunters, leaving behind a flurry of feathers and watery white droppings. Some of it dropped onto Hisoka’s forehead. He moaned loudly.

“Oh - oh - Illumi, yes,” he cried, bird shit running down his face. His perfectly even foundation was ruined, but he was too lost in the moment to care. Broken glass rained down on his shoulders, slicing open the fabric of his shirt and lodging into his skin. Hisoka let out an animalistic scream. He breathed raggedly, jerking his clown meat faster and faster. His golden eyes squeezed shut so he could concentrate. He gripped his dick so hard his claw-like fingernails punctured the skin on the left side of the shaft. Blood oozed out of the four fresh wounds and was instantly swept up in the motion of his fist. The blood dried quickly, leaving a grating, sticky feeling between his palm and his cock. It was instantly relieved with a fresh spurt of pre-cum. Hisoka was so close to the edge, he could smell the release.

He opened his eyes once more and met Illumi’s cold gaze with a grin. “You’re a pretty good actor, huh?”

“Who said I was acting?”

Before Hisoka could react, Illumi flung a handful of pins at him. They lodged themselves directly in his jugular vein. Hisoka’s dick throbbed. He kept up the pace as Illumi walked closer and closer. He stroked the magician’s punctured neck before ripping out the pins. Quarts of blood spewed from the tiny holes just as Hisoka nutted.

“Ha - AHHHHHHH, oh YES, Illumi, Christ, aaahhh!” he screamed, decorating Illumi’s clothes with blood and semen. He whimpered, chest heaving. He gave his weary cock a few extra strokes to let the rest of the cum ooze out onto his lap. Hisoka was exhausted. He rested his head on the front of Illumi’s leg. Blood pooled on the church floor, soaking through their shoes. At this rate, Hisoka would surely die.

“I’m sorry, Hisoka. Did I take it too far?” asked Illumi, suddenly tender.

“No, I’m afraid it wasn’t quite far enough.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“It’s okay.” Hisoka grinned. He slid off of Illumi’s leg, collapsing in a pile. A few moments of twitching in his own blood, and it was over. He died with his dick in his hand.

Illumi kicked aside the body and headed for the dry cleaners.


End file.
